Creatures Wiki/From the Creatures Wiki
Current edition To celebrate our 2000-page anniversary, I would like to do a special edition of From the Creatures Wiki (backup). Some rough criteria for inclusion - any or none of these may be applied: * Topics are generally of great interest to the community * The topic is of recent interest to the community * The article is technically a great article and it's clear that a lot of work's gone into it * Topic is something worthwhile that may have gone unnoticed by the general community * You really want it in It may include items from previous editions if you think that they deserve it. These should probably come under the "best of" category, or have had subsequent improvement. Categories may also be included (and if you know someone's made significant contributions to those categories, mention that too). Topics Please place topics you think should be included here. Here's an example of how: * Cheese - because it's good for you! -- : I thought Cheese was for chumps? -- 18:10, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Maybe, but we have lots of chumps in the CC, so it's of interest. -- 18:10, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) People *Laura - our wonderful agony aunt recently celebrated answering her 500th question. :D - 220.237.30.150 22:17, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Don - For her hard work on the CCSF and the coming release of here latest development tool. Officer 1BDI * Liam - For his hard work and dedication to the CCSF. And the SAM agent. Major props for the SAM agent. :P Officer 1BDI COBs and Agents Technologies Other * add stuff here! *The CCSF 2005 and C12DS - recent, and fantastic! - 220.237.30.150 22:26, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) *The 5th birthday of Norntropolis - simply neccesary ;) - Liam *Secret Adventure Mode - Liam's new agent makes it that much easier! :D - Malkin 10:19, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Something out of the Official Ecology category - It's mighty shiney. ElasticMuffin 01:09, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *The new C3/DS scripts category Off the hook is working on! ;-) - Liam Text This is where the text of the post will go. ---- '' You can add stuff here, too! '' Previous editions Note: Not all editions are here. 14 May 2005 This edition of '''From the Creatures Wiki' was just posted. -- 15:24, 14 May 2005 (UTC)'' Whew. Well, I've been busy stockpiling some cheese for the summer months, and when I looked back there were over 1500 articles on the Creatures Wiki, accompanied by over 750 images! 200 is a popular number, too - we now have 200 C1 COBs, as well as just over that number of breed images, people and websites! I strongly recommend you have a look at some of the latter - there are many cool sites still out there to enjoy. The Category:C1 Norn Breeds has also hit 20 breeds - quite astonishing when you consider that there are only 10 norn breed slots in the game! Not only have we got plenty of content about Creatures, we also have many interviews of people talking about the game. One of the more interesting ones recently dug up by Malkin is this NPR radio interview with Toby Simpson, Richard Dawkins and others back in May 1997 - before Creatures was even released outside Europe. This links into the question of whether norns are alive, a question which was posed to alt.games.creatures by Steve Grand himself, and which has recently been re-posed. Much of the recent work has been done by Don and Malkin, who have each made over 500 edits to articles on the wiki. Of course, we shouldn't forget Sgeo, Alien and Liam, who have each made over 100 non-article edits (usually uploading images). Our newest member, Syrra, also deserves special mention for adding all the COBs and agents at Helen's Bibble Directory. In total, 12 of our 74 users have contributed over 100 edits to the Wiki, and half of them have double that. You can see everyone who's contributed at the statistics page - why not help out and get on there yourself? And now a word from our sponsor . . . Green? Depressed? Norns getting you down? Why not wash away those sorrows with a refreshing Norn-Bru? After all, you can't live on hootch forever - we tried! Comes in three original breed flavours! Norn-Bru: It's the taste of a new generation! Thist quenched? Good! If you're interested in more norn products, check out this newsgroup thread . . . just don't blame us if you find Equal Rights For Norns on your tail! :-) Now, time for a little fun and games! As you may be aware, people in the CC get bored quickly - just like norns! - and need regular doses of amusement. One of these, Acrophoboia, proved most popular with regulars from JRChat, one of whom had already achieved notoriety on alt.games.creatures with her creation of the Creatures Community Purity Test - a somewhat earlier counterpart to the What Creature are you? quiz! Not daunted by the lack of a Secret Adventure Mode in Creatures 2, jcarrcwalk went and made his own - Dragon Nornior, also known as Project Erdrick. If you've got C2, give it a go! While they're not off adventuring, there's nothing norns like better than a good sign-along, and since they're not so good with lyrics, many notable Hands have helped them by writing Songs - what's your favourite? Others prefer to spend their time writing stories, including Lis Morris' Chronology Series, Alyssa's Grenorn series, Harlander's Bibbelon 5 and the various works of jcarrcwalk's sister, Anna Carroll. Well, that's about all we have time for, but one last tidbit - some Creature-lovers, fearing that the bibble of norns was being lost among the stars, joined the search for messages from outer space by forming a SETI@home team. Let's hope they find Sphericus one day! The Creatures Wiki is written and edited by people like '''you', the ordinary members of the Creatures Community - why not come join us?'' :-) Category:Articles